How Much I Love Her
by tigereyes320
Summary: Keith thinks about the relationship between Logan and his little girl


**Title:** How much I love her  
**Author:** Tigereyes320 (hyperlink to my journal)  
**Pairing/Character:** Logan/Veronica (Keith's POV)  
**Word Count:** around 1300  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Keith thinks about the relationship between Logan and his little girl  
**Spoilers:** through season 2  
**Warnings:** None. This is in response to the VM lyric fic Challenge, Lyric from _Fallin' to Pieces_ is 'Tell me all the times I've been loving you/You love me/love me to' my object was a birthday cake Want to thank my great beta phoenixrae (hyperlink to your journal)

I hate birthday cake .

You want an absolute? There it is.

I hate birthday cake .

You may wonder why. After all not many people hate birthday cake . My daughter Veronica, from the time she could read, has always baked me a birthday cake. Her cakes, while delicious, have always leaned either to the left or the right.

Since they were made with love I always enjoyed eating her efforts with her.

Birthday cakes have now lost forevermore, the once a year moment for me. I also can place blame on this problem. It exists in the tall, lanky frame of a boy; I do not consider him a man that is taking up 90 of the room on my couch. The fact that my daughter takes up the other 10 of it just gives me another reason to hate him. I could really hate Logan Echolls.

The reason birthday cakes are no longer tasty, sweet treats to me, is all because of him, but I should understand right?

Veronica was nineteen when it all changed. If I was being completely honest, it actually changed when she was seventeen and she fell in love with Logan. I don't say for the first time because, being completely honest, even when they broke up, they never fell out of love.

As a father it is my right to know with absolute certainty, that there is not a single man on this planet worthy of my baby girl. I also knew as a father, short of locking her in a tower a la Rapunzel style, she was going to get involved with boys. Possibly even fall in love. Can I just ask how wrecked is my karma that my daughter fell in love with Logan Echolls? Honestly, just who did I kill in a previous life?

There were the occasional dates, until her freshman year when she started going out with Duncan Kane. Believe it or not he didn't worry me, I never saw them lasting. Not that I didn't want to take out my gun and hunt him down when he broke Veronica's heart. Troy and Leo they didn't bother me. When she and Duncan got back together a second time, I was puzzled but not worried. Logan Echolls, from the moment I found out about him, worried me.

I first noted the change in Veronica toward Logan when she was helping him with his quest to find his mother. He had a difficult time accepting that she was gone. When Veronica told me his reasons I understood her need to help bring someone's mother back. I wanted to go after Trina when I found out she had been using Lynn's credit cards, that poor kid. I really felt for him, not enough for me to give him my daughter though. She started smiling more after the business with the Russian mob. Who would have guessed, my Veronica outsmarting the FBI's witness protection program? I know it's bad but I can't help but be proud of her for doing that.

On with our story a week or so later I overheard her and Logan talking about Veronica's conspiracy theory into Lilly's murder. I also heard her rip up the check that Logan gave her, my little girl only does that for two reasons. Either, she owes you a huge favor or she cares deeply about the person. Somehow I don't think she owed Logan a favor.

Less then a week after that Veronica came home distracted and worried. She brushed it off, but I saw stars in my baby's eyes. I later found out Logan had rescued her from a shady ATF agent, who set up a teenager at Neptune High. I also later found out that's when they shared their first kiss. A couple of days later they kissed again after witnessing Aaron beating the crap out of a boy who had dared to hit Trina. Too bad he never got the fact that you shouldn't beat your son either.

After the fall out of Lilly Kane's true killer coming out; and Veronica standing by Logan as he was accused of murder himself. I saw him all the time. I knew he wasn't guilty, but I really hated the way the two of them would look at each other. They were each other's oases in the middle of the Sahara Desert. No father want to see his daughter look at someone that way.

They broke up, and Veronica dated Duncan again. I never got over the fact that Veronica's way of dealing with the break-up was acting like they never went out in the first place. That's my little girl, first class avoider. I knew she liked Duncan, but he wasn't the one who made her heart beat faster. No the one who did that she was pretending didn't exist. I was so mad when Veronica helped Duncan run of with his little girl, I didn't realize until after our fight that I knew if it had been Logan my little girl would be gone, she would have lived a life on the run with him. With Duncan out of the picture I waited for Logan to start showing up at our place again.

It took until the trial was over and they had graduated for it to happen. I knew when I opened the door and saw Logan sleeping on the couch; he was back for good this time. Sure they would probably fight and break up but he was around to stay this time. They had been inseparable all summer. Never more so then when I had to ditch Veronica and our trip to New York. When she stayed overnight at his place, would anyone blame me for lying to myself by thinking they just fell asleep watching TV? As long as I knew where she was I was ok; not happy but I was ok.

So now here we are, it's Logan's nineteenth birthday. Veronica had insisted that she would bake his birthday cake for him this year. She was determined it would be perfect, so what does my little girl decide to do, but she should practice baking birthday cakes until they are perfect. So guess who; along with Wallace and his family, has been eating cakes twice a week for the past six weeks? Why do I do this? Because she loves him almost as much as I love her.

Like I said I hate birthday cake .


End file.
